crazy about julia
by tekken lovers
Summary: who is in love with julia ? is it jin , steve or howarang ?. the fainal chap is update come and see
1. Chapter 1

Hello!! I'm Julia Chang  
I'm sure you know me very well, I am now sitting in the garden of my house, it is a beautiful and small house , air sick, and the sun is shining here  
Well, I'm now 25 years old, will soon I will become a mother, I forgot to tell you.. that I am married a very nice person, he loves me so much, we are happy couple  
Do you want to know who is he??  
It is a nice story, let me relate it to you:

As you know, I am a scientist in the field of environment and plants, I like my job very much, and I am trying hard to upgrade this Concepts and apply concepts to real life, since I enter **the king of iron fest 4**, I receive many letters from an anonymous author, romantic letters, with the lily, I love this kind of flowers a lot, every day I find rave letter on my office, even after someone asked me to marry him, this man is named "**Kevin Arthur**"

He is one of the most famous scientists in the field of specialty, is very handsome and cute, I cannot say I loved him yet, but I like him a lot, there is still 3 months for the date of my wedding, and I still do not know who sending this letters, he calls himself ((crazy about Julia) ), this is what I'm reading at the end of the message .. I have put under suspicion of three young men. **Jin,** **Steve, Hwoarang** .. This is because they have become masters acting strangely Recent big, and I see them a lot,

I am very puzzled by the large number of thinking of the author unknown.  
What do you think?  
Anyone of them?  
Waited for the next part  
Do not rush .. It is only the beginning!!!

^_^


	2. is it jin ?

_**  
**__**Jin .. **__**Young Karate fighter .. **__**I see him as a tragic hero .. **__**Everyone sees him as well as **__**It .. he has been hard times since his birth .. **__**He spends most of his time silently .. **__**Even if he was with his friends .. **__**Perhaps for that .. Could not spoke to me .. **__**Be sufficient with letters .. **__**Well, it's a nice guy and handsome man .. Who knows? .. **__**May b he is the secret lover?**_

Dear Julia  
Although the difference between us  
I still love your style in everything  
I love how you speak  
I love the way you think  
I love the crazy mind  
I hope to put up with you  
Whatever the circumstances  
Always and forever  
By  
Crazy about Julia

In the mall

((I always bring my files and my papers with me everywhere .. even in the time of my holiday .. you know .. mad geniuses))

One day .. My fiancé and I went to the mall .. I wanted to buy a new bag .. When I told my fiancé for that .. he want and brought an expensive bag .. I smiled to him and said, **"Kevin is no need for this .. it is so expensive,"** Kevin insisted that took me and said, "**My dear Julia .. You have to be always superior****And choose the precious things that carry brands .. will you become a famous scientist Wife .. ****You must be a noble lady to behave**" In fact .. I did not like what is he said but I remained silent .. In the meantime .the. three young men was found close to me .. and the curiosity make them listen to an interview with Kevin .. When I drew my eyes to them .. they are separated grief quickly to 3 different shops .. I was amazed by this act, but my fiancé attracted me and suggested that I go to buy coffee and I went with him .. when we took a seat .. Kevin kiss my hand and said, "**Stay here baby .. will I bring two cups of coffee**" While I was waiting for him, someone came and put his hand on my shoulder .. Turned to fear .. He is Jin. Sheepishly say, "**Oh sorry .. very sorry to scare you**" "**Oh!! no .. .. Do not worry there is nothing wrong**," I say to him and smiled. he beyond. Extended his hand, carrying a bag, "**Please accept it .. rave gift naive for you .. I know you love Gucci brand,"** says Jin-closed eyes of shame, I did not know what to say ,This is really strange, "**Thank you very much .. this kindness from you**," I says . before I completed both he Fled quickly, "**Hey Jin .. wait .. wait** .." I advocate is but he is already gone.. few minute than I heard "**Hello beautiful**" Steve says "**hello Steve how are you**?"I says "**Very good**" Steve answered. I saw him hiding something behind his back .. It bag .. "**What now?**" I say to myself .. he hold hands a bag, saying "**it's for you .. I hope that you like it** ." It was a big -size. I was stunned and surprised by what happened "**Well, Julia. Enjoy your day. Goodbye**" Many exclamation marks on my head .. This is Hwoarang come running as usual, "**No, not again**," "**Julie!**" Hwoarang screaming .. When he approached me said sarcastically, **"hello .. where your stupid fiancé**?" " **do not say this for my fiancé, young man**" I said angrily that "**whatever here your , a new brown bag , that is the color you like** " Hwoarang said Shyly severe .I put my hand on my head, saying" **it is really beautiful .. ****Thank you Hwoarang I liked a lot,** " I says " **Really!! ****I was sure of that .. ****By the way. ****It looks like you had gone out today to the mall to buy bags just .. Is not it? **"He says, and looking at other bags that I had _**-**_ it seems he did not know that Jin and Steve buy a bag to me before -" **What? ****Yes, yes, this is true? ****I like to buy bags**, "I said this because I am afraid To enter Hwoarang in heavy fighting with his friends - and then left, waving his hand saying, "**Farewell, my beauty!! Do not forget to say hello to your** **stupid**** fiancé..****goodbye**" and he left after that

_**Can you see that!! I back home with three bags on them given to me by the secret lover**_

Dear Julia  
Description is difficult in for person of  
Collection between childhood and the smoothness  
that is you baby  
You smile like a child  
happy for the simplest meaning of life  
Game, Sweets  
Smile of Angels  
By  
Crazy about Julia

In the garden:  
((I love children a lot .. and I hope that protect them from harm))

I breathe some of the air in the garden .. It was useful to regain focus and return to work actively .. I sat on a chair .. I see people around me .. Children play everywhere .. And people it's a cold a little bet .. athleticism morning .. Nice view .. After.. a while I see a little girl being me ... Stumbled stone .. And dropped ice-cream, which was with her on my clothes, I ran toward the girl .. tried to wipe her tears, that these the three young people were about the place to, of course, when Hwoarang saw my clothes dirty with ice cream. He So angry and wanted to reprimand the little girl .. but he knows very well .. I'd rather die on one child to be treated harshly ... Hwoarang ran toward me .. Of the girl child and bought another ice cream .. "**Do not cry little one .. Take ice cream**" the girl was happy lot .. then Hwoarang went to me saying, "**Are you okay Julia** .." I stood up, saying: "**Yes .. that is kind you buy ice cream for the girl child**"  
Then .. Jin appear .. I do not know where he came from .. When he saw the girl soon .. he disclose her knee, saying, "**Poor girl!! Show me your knees .. you must be hurt**," a status of medical adhesive wound then looked to me shyly says, "**Take it to Julia .. tissue wipe your clothes**" and gave me napkins. . Finally .. Steve appears and advancing towards the little girl and whispered in her ear saying **"Do not eat****Ice cream a lot .. ****Are not affected so cold baby, okay**? "And clears the head with a smile .. .. I look at these three and I am very tense, saying to myself," **Are they crazy?? what are trying to do**??

Dear Julia  
You are a flower of my life  
Those that do not flower wilt Forever  
Remains perfume always smells  
Remain open and illuminated at night and day  
Flowers happy day  
By  
Crazy Julia

Flower Festival

((I love Lily))

A very beautiful occasion .. Where people exchange flowers .. Different types of roses .. As you know .. I like a lot of plants .. On this day, find neighborhoods decorated with flowers beautiful shapes .. my fiancé Send.. 3 boxes of ROSA DAMASCAENA that he says that "**this type of roses for people .. and prestigious shows of luxury and a symbol of beauty"** .. it's really a beautiful collection of roses .. and I'm walking in the road .. I met Steve bringing with him a large plate. . I went to Him .. "**Hello .. Steve**," I talking to him a quiet smile .. he give me the plate it shown to the water lily painting "**wow Steve are very beautiful**," I says. he smiled at me, saying "I hope that you but it in your room**," says Steve**  
"**Of course I will do that! Thank you Steve**," I says and I host in my way .. I came across Hwoarang attached decorative roses on the balcony of his house .. He saw me, saying, **"Princess of Flowers .. Take this package from me**." he throw. Package designed to the heart shape of water lily, which I love I Held by and I smile, saying **"Thank you, Romeo**" .. And completed its my way home .. and when I saw Jin talking to my partner Jane my house's partner "**hello Jin**!" I says to him, "**Welcome Julia Where have you**," Jin says shyly  
"**I walk around I see manifestations of nearby Flower Festival**" I replied to Jin .. Jane spoiled me says, "**Come Julia and see what jin brought you to on the occasion of the Flower Festival**" I looked at Jinn, saying, "**What you brought to me jin**" I said that "**its surprise.. ****I have to go now .. ****Goodbye**, "Jin says left the place .. when I entered the house I found a bottle of rose water flavor. It was also a wonderful gift like the other

*****

still do not you know the secret lover?  
Waiting  
There are more  
^ __ ^


	3. is it steve ?

_**Is it Steve?**__**  
**__**Steve Fox .. **__**The British boxer .. he **__**Looks like a conceited and arrogant at times .. **__**But he has a lot of friends .. **__**This eliminates the rave eaten .. **__**he has been shown in mysterious circumstances .. **__**Have participated in the King of Iron Fist 4 .. **__**To reach the information about his past .. **__**Perhaps because he arrogant ..he Could not express what they feel .. **__**Therefore, do not rule out that the secret lover .. Who knows? **__**Maybe**_ !!

dear Julia

There are many things in our minds  
beautiful thing, including the Spam one  
But, we cannot do without them all  
we need beautiful things to in order to appreciate, bad things  
and we need Bad things, to realize the value of beautiful things  
By  
Crazy about Julia

In the library:  
((The focus is good .. but it makes me sleep))

I used to go to the library every week. I love reading renewable books .. Encyclopedias .. And science in various fields .. There is a small library in our neighborhood .. I do not know why my fiancé does not like it . he prefer to go to his own library at home .. I go to it sometimes .. But I do not feel comfortable where .. It is isolated .. And dark .. Appear as the coffin of a room .. When I went to the library one day.. I took a book and read it .. Time passes very long And then I see Hwoarang. Coming to me, saying "**Welcome to Julia that it's a beautiful day**" welcomed him and said, "**Welcome Hwoarang Come and sit beside me**"

**"I am pleased that**," Hwoarang says. Hwoarang take a chair and sat beside me .. Look at me and look at the book with me .. I do not know why he came to the library .. even he not like reading .. when the Library is busy .. People come and people go .. Hwoarang and became angry shouting at the people saying, "**Enough ..quite ****don't you see that we reed foolish?"**and he aims pens to people saying," **You cannot walk the pace of a quiet? .you. ****Look elephant man!!** "and so on .. his actions were disturbing, but I really appreciate because I know he wants to make a quiet atmosphere for reading .. he is really nice man .. then the quiet pace of.. Jin .. he put his hand on my shoulder, saying" **Hello Julia .. ****Can I sit next to you? "**"**Of course .. sit please**" welcomed his as well .. Jin went to attend the Books .. And calmly read the full .. What a staid man .. There has been no sound .. if I feel his presence until ... Look at me very shyly and when I turned it ..he put eyes in the book finally .. Steve comes .. Disunited gait with his feet .. Walk egos. Saying "**hello Julie**," I looked at him, saying "**hello. ..so Strange.. I did not think I will see you you're here."** He laughed and said "**everything possible, dear**," and he sat down next to me ..reed newspaper putting his leg on the table .. The iPod in his ear, "**What is this man**?" I said to myself .. Steve looked at me, saying "**Take my iPod Julia .. Listen to some of the music with reading .. it really fun**** I .. let me get some sleep** " toke the I pod And I scolded him, saying "**Hey Steve!! This is not a place to sleep .. wake up before librarian expelled you **

**" All quiet places to sleep, my beauty .. you become the best**, "Steve say

***

Dear Julia  
A lot of small things give us the strength and energy  
Perhaps you're one of the people in this world  
But for me .. You are the whole world  
Girl One .. Enough everyone  
Being in front of me to.. I always be strong  
By  
Crazy about Julia

((We eat to live .. not live to eat))

.. I woke up one day late at the university .. I have 3 tests today .. Quickly changed my clothes and drive the car to the university .. I forgot to eat something .. Oh my God!! .. I'm hungry .. I Came to the University ...there only 5 minutes for the exam .. I have overlooked to ensure yesterday and I'm studying. Jane and Christy called me over and over again  
I do not know what to do .. Can I go to the exam room directly ..or Eat something.. I'm dying of starvation .. Have not eaten a thing since yester day ..and I am very tired .. As I headed towards the room .. I see Jin sitting with his friends ate breakfast .. Look at me, saying "**Julia how are you"** I told him to give up the ghost severe "**very hungry**" Jin throw bottle of Red Bull to me, saying" **here you .. ****Will give you energy .. ****Good luck**, "smiled at him, saying" **Thank You Jin** "and entered the first test .. I've done a good job .. When I came out of the exam I could not open my eyes .. And I dozed on Christie shoulder, while she is studying with Jane .. It's ok .. Left 4 hours on next the exam .. I can take a rest .. When I woke up .. The period of the afternoon ... "**Julia Awake up .. It is the exam**," Christie's scream, "**What? Oh my God"** .. I am still hungry .. What a tough day .. Jane and Christy have preceded me in the hall ..I Begun to take my papers, and prepared to go with my hungry .. Steve came across me on my way to the hall "**Steve hello .. Have you studied well? .. good luck**" I says him, "**You too .. why. Breathe rapidly?. Are you tense of a test,?"** Steve asked "**I not .. I just tired and hungry,**" I said .. Steve pulled out of his pocket Kitkat saying, "**take this ... good luck and energy .. good luck**," I smiled and saying "**see you soon, bye**" and went speeding towards the test .. I've done a good job in this exam also .. I came out of the room breathe deeply .. I called my friends a To drink coffee before the exam .. Hwoarang come to us saying, **"Hey, beautiful,"** "**Hello, red hair**," says Christie **"What do you think to eat dinner together,**" Hwoarang ask **"you must pay for us to eat with you Hwoarang**" Jane says, "**Ok .. on my account,**" and he brought food.. while I studied .. Hwoarang take my book saying **"that at the time the food a little girl** **.."****I smiled to him and said "Ok .. what brought me to dad **" Hwoarang says and sit At my side and say "**steak is delicious .. with lots of fresh vegetables and sauce, plus fresh orange juice do you like it ? .."** I opened my appetite for food, saying "**I cannot wait to eat you .. That's very kind**" Hwoarang wink and says **"must be able to get ****To 100 degrees in the examination of nearest we? **"I laughed a lot and I said" **OK dad** "and then entered the exam .. and you do well in this test also

***

Dear Julia  
Love is like rain  
Can not take the permission of  
To come down to earth  
Love is like rain  
Spread happiness in all corners  
Make the desert green grove  
By  
Crazy about Julia

((Rain water is very pure .. I love walking in the rain))

when I was engaged in my research on the office next to the window .. I hear the sound drops of rain falling .. I felt great .. What a beautiful smell of rain .. I decided to take a break .. Than go out walking in the rain .. Like the days of my childhood .. When Michelle was recreation with the kids make me out .. What a great mother .. I love her so much .. When asked Christie to come out with me .. She was sleeping .. And Jane were just outside of the bathroom .. so .. I want Out to the street alone .. At the gate of the building, I saw Steve standing and seen the street, **"What do you do, Steve**?" I Ask him "**I felt a bit tired and I decided to have some air .. will you go out?"** He says, "**Yes .. I would not miss the opportunity rave,"** I said, and quickly Out, **"Julia"** Steve calls .. I turned to him and I said "**What??"** he says "**Strip off your coat .. ****To be dry when you get cold out** "I took off Coat and I went out to walk .. I really enjoy the atmosphere .. I walk and I shut my eyes and listened to the sound of rain coming down .. Beautiful voice .. Rain cleans the soul .. Strains the mind .. While walking in the street ..I See Hwoarang playing soccer with his friends in the rain  
.. he is also enjoys the rain .. "**Julie Come and Play with us**" Hwoarang calling me .. I played with Hwoarang and his friends play in this atmosphere .. it's really something fun .. We laughed a lot and we enjoyed a lot .. Then I completed my way .. I saw Jin .. Holding an umbrella .. Looks like he return from the store. I ran towards him " **jin .. Where do you come from ?,**" I said "**I went to pick up some food for dinner .. Why you wet Julia?**" he asked and put umbrella on my head, **"Do not worry, I enjoy my time**" I say .. he give me quiet laugh and saying "**Oh girl!! .." ****Do you want to go back now with me now?** "Jin asked gently," **No thanks .. I Will not come back until it stops raining, **"I spoiled says **" Well .. Take care of yourself**** " **He left .. I Completed my way. After that I felt a car follow me ..when I turned .. .. It is a car of my fiancé .. Approached me and opened his car window  
and said, **"What are you doing you Julia? Are You crazy? Go up to the car**," he says angrily, "**no Kevin ..that is a beautiful atmosphere, get off and walk .. with me,"** I says enthusiasm "**don't do like kids !! you will get cold .. .. I do not want to wet my clothes .. Go up Now, "**sour, moody and has stepped up in the car.

still don't get it ?? ^__^

there is more to


	4. is it Hwoarang ?

_**Hwoarang; **__**Taekwondo player **__**Or the boy on the bike Or the leader of the street . **__**he owns many titles. With his Despite , his temerity . he good-hearted young man . **__**Good disappointed . he always Publishes joy everywhere .he **__**Very social and loves adventure . I think that the childish behavior is good reason to be a shy to express his feelings .. A child's only **__**expressed his feeling by his actions . so , **__**May be is also the secret lover**___

Dear Julia  
Any amount along the way  
If connected to happiness  
And a very long way here  
But I will never surrender  
even if the end is not happy with the way  
I am happy to spend my time on my way to you  
Crazy about Julia

Too late:

((someone give a thing .. someone make ting to you ))

I was invited to attend a conference in the nearby town . But I encounter a problem . My car broke down . "**What is this day**" I said wearily , See the starboard and port. The street is empty and the weather is hot .. when I called Kevin the line was busy . I Was supposed to take the road by land and continued through two hours ..I saw Hwoarang on the bike .. **"Hwoarang**" I says **"any service beautiful**," he says and stop the bike on the side of the road " I Rushed out and ran towards him, saying: "**Please, save me will be late for dates in the nearby town you can help me ..**" I told him, "**Go up .. I will take you to the train station ground .."** he says I get up "**Are you ready Julia .. ****will have nicest and fastest bicycle tour I've seen in my life .. depend on me "** Hwoarang says .we go quickly Hwoarang plant-roads .. I was scared sin the beginning .. but after a minute .. I was able to open my eyes .. I feel that revel Felt by Hwoarang when riding class .. he is enjoying the air, which is shocking in this speed and increases vitality and activity .. During the quarter hours we arrived to the train station .. He was driving too fast .. Alighted from the bike .. I breathe quickly, saying "**Thank you .. this was quickly .. and very crazy,"** Hwoarang laughs and say, "**Welcome, at any time .. I promise I will take you on a tour of the other when you are full-time .. bye"** I ran quickly-roads nets ticket .. In order to get one .. Heavy objects in my hands .. And I feel very nervous and worried .. "**What?, But there is yet another reminder of the train site you will act now?"** I'm screaming, "**Sorry Miss, .. there are tickets for the train which will leave after an hour,"** says a vendor tickets .. I was sad .. And my feet hit the ground all votes whether to do .. I sat on the stairs and put my hand on my cheeks .. I have been very stressful . Steve was standing in front of me saying, "**What is it Julia?"** I ran towards him and I'm about to cry, saying **"I'm in big trouble .. I'm about to miss an important conference .. all roads were closed in my face .. the train will move now .. and I do not have ****ticket "**Steve smiles and out of his pocket a ticket, saying **"Take it now .. and leave the train will be launched within minutes"** I said "**No, Steve it for you**," Steve on the grate, saying, "**There is no reason whatsoever****I want to visit a friend .. Well I can wait another hour .. go Julia go **"**he says " I will never forget that for you .. ****Goodbye**, " I says.. and I get in the trine.. I look it my watch every minute .. for fear it would be late. But the train adapt to cold .. calm my nerves .. Half an hour .. Standing in the train .. Get out quickly from the train station heading to the gate .. But the problem .. A search at the gate .. There is a queue Long-lasting .. Column is not one .. Is a three-.. Wow .. I went to the police based on the inspection, saying **"Please .. check on me now out of the way quickly .. I have an appointment important work .. please"** seen distaste toward the policeman, **" not. Stand in line and wait,"** I shout at him, saying, "**Come on .. please do not I cannot wait. nothing was left of the time .. nothing will be late for the conference** "  
"**This is not my problem,"** he says all chilled .. I hear a voice saying **"let her pass"** Jin that **"my goodness .. Thank God you are here,"** I said, and ran towards him "**go away, dear Julia!! Let me assume that the officer is"****  
**Jin Says and put his hand on my shoulder. I kiss him on the cheek and ran a speeding .. Jin blushed and smile quiet smile .. I was attended conference

Dear Julia  
Each one of us like a place to want when we are saddened  
this place holds us, hide us from people  
But when we are happy  
no matter the place we are in.  
only me  
When I am happy or sad or  
my only place next you

Crazy about Julia

My birth day

((When I am sad .. Go to Provenance, which I love))

Today is the birthday .. Will be completed the 22 years in this day .. I do not know that I feel fully .. I see my friends happy .. And I see a lot of gifts and greeting cards. I had slept until 12 .. Christie wake me up, saying, "**Come on Julia woke up .. has been delayed for the time .."** "**I'm coming**," I said, and I open my eyes. Jane has just returned with Hwoarang from the store. Jain come to my room and stand by Christie's. Tugging at each other They giggled, "**What are you concealing girls**?" I says . Christie and Julia show me Very nice dress. both screaming **"surprise**" I felt great and hug them "**Can I enter?**" Hwoarang knocking on the door "**of course come in"** I said .. Hwoarang Enter along with cakes .. And became the three singing "**happy birthday to you.,"** I laughed a lot and I felt refreshed, "**Oh .. Hwoarang it too early?? .."** I says. Screaming Hwoarang **"We will celebrate throughout the day Is right girls? ****"** **" Yes??** " girls Screaming . I embraced Hwoarang saying**" You are a wonderful young man .. ****You are great friends "** Hwoarang smiled shyly and said, "**It seems that Julie still does not know how it is unique for us,"** a. smiled them and I sang and laughed a lot .. it was very nice day.. When Hwoarang left .. At the door told me "**There is another big surprise for you .. the dress that you bought your friends and Come 8 pm with them, okay**?" I told him, "**see you at eight," **I . listen to the voice of the phone ringing in my room .. Make him a speeding saying "**Hi Kevin .. how are you?**" I said "**Hi baby .. how are you doing? .. Happy birthday"** Kevin says **"Thank you Kevin .. Well i see you and celebrate today?"** I says "**Julia, of course .. I have prepared for you a big party too. ****. Will be attended by a lot of the press .. ****Dignitaries and celebrities .. ****And you will wear garment which thou hast prepared for you .. ****It is France,** **"**** Kevin says," no need for it, my Kevin .. ****I need to and you are only with my friends .. ****They give me a beautiful dress and I well wear it** " I says "**Come on Julia .. what your friends will do better than me. I am your fiancé they are your friends? who the closest to you,"** says Kevin  
I felt so angry and tried to gifted, saying " **can i invite them to a concert you prepared for me?"** Kevin's silence for a moment and then said **"You can celebrating with them another day, that your day with me .. Julia only that "**it 6 o'clock .. maids around me helps me to wear a dress .. it is beautiful and elegant really .. but I was worried that angered my friends .. and they must be waiting for me .... I very sad and I hope to get anything in order to go Them .. Outside the hall in full in the audience .. Relatives of Kevin .. And friends .. But? my friends I? How to let them .. I am bad girl .. When I entered Kevin, saying, **"Oh .. look to my beautiful****Julia is .. ****Everyone in the outside waiting for you** ".. I went out to the hall and took seats along with Kevin .. Time passes like knife .. I see Kevin is busy talking with people .. I see around me .. They miserable life .. Full of money, not happy .. I came out of the gate and I cry .. Carried away .. My feet and take me to a chair on the side of the road .. Column next to the lighting and I see Steve sitting to consider it, saying "**finally" **I ran towards him and cried and I says **"Steve, I am so sorry****I really regret that I failed you** " Steve smile and says " **it's not too late .. By the way the concert inside look boring .. ****Do you want to go to a party, really?? ****Let me take you there** "I was very happy and I went with him .. he shut my eyes and I was admitted to the place**," Can I open my eyes Steve, "**I said curiously strong .he says " **now .. Yes ..** " when I opened my eyes I was very surprised .. Hwoarang and Jin and Jane and Christy had make small party for me .. but it is much better than that place .. Full of color and joy .. I Was prepared by all that to Jin .. When I want Jin to thank him he said, **"You deserve more than that .. I hope you like the party today**," I got my head saying "**I'm sorry because I want to that place .. it was a big mistake**" Jin said, **"Julia .. We are your friends .we will understand this .. and will not be angry that the atmosphere was in that place you are happy ,"** I smiled and thanked God for I have friends like them.. The party is very, very beautiful .. Danced and sang .. cut cake and I wish to not lose my friends one day

Dear Julia  
Gifts may be small, a very large value  
We love and keep it .. But jam life  
Make us forget for the period .. Then come back to  
Important .. Is to come in and find  
They still love us .. Lie ahead  
To go back to it once again  
Crazy about Julia

(( they are nice guys ))

Graduation Day:  
I was getting ready for graduation day . I'm done research in the Bachelor . Today is a is very important day .. I was very excited . I wear beautiful earrings . than contract for the Pearl .. And I put tie on my hair .. And prepared to get out ... Jin promised to take me there in his new car _ don't ask where ? for my fiancé .. He was too busy as usual _ I get in to jin's car and talk with him on the way  
**"What you feel, Dr. Julia .. tense?"** Jin are asked **".... ****I am afraid to stand on the podium and speak to people,** "I said**," My dear just talk as if no one here,** "I laughed I said, "**Will you attend the graduation I hope so,**" I said that **"I will Julie .will be with you** "jin says "**Thank you very much**" when we got to the scene, I went out of the car, saying "**I will go before you .. just find place to your car than fallow me ok ?,**"

**"Go Julia. I Will follow you shortly"** jin says and the severity of the wheel stopped earring ears I walk the ways in speeding .. So quickly out into the hall .. And one moment .. my heel shoes Broken .. I walked lame .. And tension fills my heart .. I hear a voice from behind me, "It **seems that a girl graduate suffering from the problem as usual**"  
"**Oh Steve .. this you"** I says. Steve was standing behind me laughing at my feet, and I'm lame **"Stop laughing, Steve .."** I said so angrily, "**Well OK .."** Steve hold me on his arms and ran as soon as he Until we got to the hall .. I got out on his arms .. my Tie hair commented k on his shirt .. I took a deep breath, saying "**You are really crazy .. Thanks **for **blond Plug** " "**Welcome**" he says .. I ran to the podium .. Drove out the papers .. And put it on the table .. And looked at the people _ I forgot that I should not look at tham them as Jin _ I felt deeply nervous .. And has been fortunate that it does not have a microphone .. People have been waiting .. "**Julia **.." I and see behind the scenes .Hwoarang holding a microphone saying," **Take it .. ****Good luck** .. "I grabbed it and thrown the words .. I warmly applauded by everyone .. Christie , Jane, Steve Jin. were attendance and encouraged me .. chanting my name" Julia Julia "That was very encouraging .. I ran to behind the scenes and hug Hwoarang .. I did not realize the fall of my contract there

*********************************************************  
The next chapter is the final chap .. t I will let you think of who's the secret lover ^__^


	5. widding day ,last letter

Today , is the day witch every girl waiting for a ,Wedding day, after three months have passed, I'm still on my bed looking at the window. It feels strange, do not know whether I'm happy or not? Why not? Kevin is good person, maybe because I still do not know the owner of love letters , that period has ended without his showing, and today I will be for someone else . I Did not get out of bed until I received a call from my mother "**Hello, Julia. How are my beautiful small bride? "** My mother says tone of voice calm and happy, "**Oh Mom .. Have you gotten to the church**,?" I asked. "**I'm not the only one!! Everyone waits the pampered bride. who Delayed sleep a lot."** Mom said, I looked at the time "**Oh my God it is 9 o'clock .. Why did not awaken you, mother"** I said and I get up out of bed looking for my shoes shooting saying **"When do you take me?? ... What do I do**" My mother speaks calmly, **"do not panic, dear! Only Come to church and relax don't driver quickly .. we are waiting for you, OK, I love you. Goodbye,**" I said **" I will be there soon. I love you too. Goodbye," **

I wore shoes. And took the key to the car, **"What a bride am I ? .. everyone is there except me. I Must be faster,"** I say to myself. Look at the people around me on the road. People just born and people lose someone dear people happy and sad people. How great is life that each person has his own world. Today will have family and home. And I hope to be happy and I hope to have chosen the right man. I Arrived at the church shooting, heard the cheers of my friends around me, my mother hug me saying" **I'm very happy, dear,**" I smiles at her, saying **"Thank you Mom."** I wore a wedding dress, my friends Christie and Jane help me. I felt very nervous. It is an important day for me. And when I finished, "**You look very beautiful Julia .. I'm very happy for you,"** says Christie happily, "**what Kevin .. he is a lucky man."** Says Jane wink eyes. "**Come on Jane Let us prepare to wedding ceremonies. See you there Julia,"** Christie says and out with Jane out of the room. Michelle stayed with me my eyes look confused. Kiss my head and said" **Do you want to tell me something Julia? " **I silence for a moment then said**" wish luck to my mom "** my mother hug me and said" **God bless you**".

When my connection so men slowly approaching, Kevin abroad is expected .. Ostentatious suit .. Everyone in the outside waiting for my departure .. Oh. Wait a minute!! . Where the three. I Did not see them since the morning I stood at the gate .. See all the audience .. Everyone looks at me with anticipation. My mother stood behind me. Kevin stands with his father in front of the father for marriage ceremony ..the way Seems a long although not to exceed 10 meters, step by step, I see Jin in the audience .. look at me and smile .. I Stood by Kevin .. I grabbed his arm . my heart was increase his plus.. I Been initiated shivering. And I breathe rapidly and I Did not listen to what the father until he says "**If someone want to say something let say it Now or let him silent forever,"** the audience turning to each other .. Above the silence where I closed my eyes .. In fact, I wish miracle in order to stop the wedding "" voice screaming behind me. Viewed present to the gate. Its Hwoarang. I was shocked a lot and beating heart of panic. He looks like a coming run, "**I have something you must see Julia**." Hwoarang running toward me. I stood in amazement, **"What is happening here? Get this crazy Out,"** Kevin screamed, **"Waiting Kevin,"** I said and I look into the eyes of Hwoarang. Hwoarang out that letter. It is the same letter . And gave me a flower Lily .. It is .. I looked at him stunned, "Read it Julie .." Hwoarang provide me and gives me a letter .. I. Opened the envelope and read it

_"Dear Julia. __Maybe now you got to know the owner of this letter ..the Secret lover .., the who love you with all his heart__ and hoped to be with you. But you choose someone else. __Perhaps Kevin loves you. But not like my love for you_

_I know you like to bring your papers to everywhere ... __This is why .. I brought a big bag__ to you __I know you love to entertain the children and protect them .. __This is why .. __Give the girl money to be happy and to buy something warm non-ice-cream_

_And I know you love Lily .. __Lily which fade .. This is why .. __Give you a painting that resembles our memories .. __The Lord does not fade lily_

_I know you love to read and but you feel sleepy .. __This is why .. I gave you iPod .. __To read non-poring reading _

_I know you always love few foods with high-value .. This is why.. I give you Kitkat .. Everyone knew what the benefits of chocolate _

_I know you love the rain a lot .. This is why ..I Asked you to give up your coat .. so all the rain comes into contact with your body._

_._

_I gave you the ticket ... They are not my property. I purchased from you and I am in dire need._

_When you was so sad .. you Ran toward the place where you like to ... And you found me waiting for you there _

_.. This is a bundle of hair_

_.__ Yes, Julia .. __It's Me .. __But now that not matter. __I am leaving and I pray for you to be happy the man who chose .. And I will carry with me a beautiful memory of you .. Of the most beautiful girl I ever known but I could not get her heart .. __Be happy__  
__I love you _

_Steve_

_Crazy about Julia_

**" ****Oh no .. ****Impossible .. It cannot be .. ****That Steve,** "I said to myself, and I am stunned and I'm surprised my eyes glitter. Look at Hwoarang eyes, Shaking his head saying**," it too late. ****he go to the station I'm sorry "**I cried out, saying**" Why did not you tell me so . ****Why**?. " jin directional heading quickly, saying" **We did not know anything Julia. "..** I could not stand not doing anything . I made my decision quickly and I saying**" Do one of you have car.?"** the two Consideration and understanding what I mean and smile "**Take my car, under the service .."** Jin says. Hwoarang screaming say, "**Come, on..bride yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas .. Go and Bring this bastrd now,"** I took the key from the Jin .. And run as soon as I appreciate .. Astoundingly present and anger Kevin and his family. White dress parties I took my hand and run, speeding towards the car. "This fleeing bride"

I drove quickly .. In the hope to be able to catch up with Steve .. "**No Steve .you cannot leave me Please do not go away .. Steve"** the seconds pass quickly .. And fear more. Traffic was intense. I could not wait. I left the car. Speeding and ran towards the station .. Dress would have hindered the movement. But never give up .. Everyone looks me at in the street .. run with tears in my eyes, I Entered the gate of the train ..look towards the right and the north, and held responsible for the trains and ask "**Is there remained a train will be moving soon?"** he Responded to **"Last Train moved to just**" I knelt on my knees and cried. I have lost him !!

**"Julia"**

that voice. I got up from the ground and turned. It is. He Steve. I could not believe my eyes.. I can see the owner of lover letter . That person that I love without the I know him. Steve approached me. Touch my face with his hand saying, "**Julia .. what are you doing here .. I thought you are in the wedding**" I Slapped him, says "**how to do this to me? Why you leave me and go,"** he smiled at me and hug me, saying

**"I want you to be happy, I love you Julia .. .. I have always loved you and wanted to be with you always. But I was not confident of my ability that I have the heart of a beautiful girl like you. I'm just a cocky and failed young man.. Cannot get you what you want. But I have ****heart loves you a lot ..** " I wiped his chest saying "**I want to be with you, I know how love me without secret letter** Steve laughs and kissing my hands  
**"hay !! lovers"** Hwoarang calling us . When we seen him he says "**Look, what we brought you**." Jin enters, along with father. And completed the marriage ceremony

**Steve Fox, you accept Julia Chang to be your wife. promised to love, protect and save her in good and bad times forever** ? "  
**"I always do .. Yes**," Steve says  
**Julia Chang, do you accept Steve Fox to be your husband. ****promised to love and protect him and herself in good and bad times forever** "  
**" sure .. yes**" I said  
"**You may kiss the bride**". we exchanged kisses in the best day of my life

********

Well .. this is the end of my story .. I wish I could have enjoyed .. I am happy because I live with Steve .. and waiting for Little Steve..

Remember.. you can get money, fame. The desire from everywhere .. But love ... It is one chance .. Do not miss ever "

Julia Chang-

The end


End file.
